


the world through my lens

by ColorMeHazelnut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Happy Ending, I promise that, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/pseuds/ColorMeHazelnut
Summary: So what if Dan, a successful fashion model was offered to travel the world with a personal photographer as his next project? The new sights, free tickets and a whole new adventure.Pros? His personal photographer is Phil Lester.Cons? His personal photographer is Phil fucking Lester.And the whole sharing the same space for 24 hours? Yeah, that too.





	the world through my lens

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I decided to write for The Fashion Challenge @phanfichallenge. Hope you enjoy it!

His alarm goes off in 30 minutes. He will then have an hour to shower, dress, and if he has more time (he won't), he will allow himself to linger at the bathroom mirror. Pats his curly hair, maybe trade his hoop earing for a new one he has recently purchased. He would make toast and if he feels he can't just stomach it, maybe he will stop by at the new cafe across the street for a muffin.

Maybe he'll pick up something nutty for Grace too because he knows he'll be late no matter what. He has to remember to bring in the new sets of Mcqueen floral print shirts for today's shoot. There are emails he needs to reply and appointments he needs to arrange with the magazines.

But Dan has 27 minutes to collect himself before the day. So he just let his mind to just...be.

He breathes in. He breathes out. Let his eyes wander around the cracks of his apartment ceiling. He listens to the distant yelling of his upstairs neighbors. They have been a bit of a nuisance for the last two weeks. Dan hopes whatever problems the couple have, they settle it soon. He can't handle making another noise complaint.

Another 10 minutes left and Dan shuts his alarm on his phone and gets up. He shivers from the cold air but continues padding along towards his bathroom. His incredibly spacious bathroom complete with marble tiles, light up vanity mirrors, and even has a dressing room attached. Dan grabs a towel, shuffles past his grand bathtub and climbs into his showering space. The warm water hits his back and Dan washes himself silently.

The sound of the water hitting his pristine tiles echoes across his apartment.

He did end up staring at his reflection a little too long, messing up his curls before deciding ' _yeah, i look good today_ ’. He dresses in his current favorite striped sweater, and even he has 7 minutes left before he has to leave, Dan is feeling a little vain, because he _knows_ he looks good today, he even _feels_ good. He might as well wear something to show his collarbones to world with today's confidence. He frowns at his fingernails and decides he absolutely does not have the time for nail polish.

Tomorrow then.

He does end up buying two muffins and coffees, making sure that _'yes sir, this is 100% nuts’_ and ' _yes, no milk extra sugar for this one.’_

Dan jogs to work, carefully balancing the treats in one hand, carrying a heavy folder on the other.

When he steps into the warm studio, Dan pats himself for wearing something loose and baggy. He wishes Grace would repair the air conditioning in here, but they are cutting cost and apparently opening windows to let in some fresh air is 'good for the body’.

If you count the exhaust fumes as clean air that is.

He spots Anthony and immediately saunters towards the man, grinning widely, “Well well well, aren't you looking rather too dashing on this very early and fine morning?”

Dan gingerly place the coffees and muffins on a table full on full body photos and folders. Anthony smirks upon Dan's comment, smoothes the front of his opened floral shirt where bits of his chest hair is visible. He crosses his arms and with his sleeves all rolled up, Dan's eyes freely roams the muscles of his arms. Tan and toned.

“If I heard it correctly, I'd say you just compliment me Howell.”

Dan struts in closer until they are chest to chest, “I compliment you all the time Padilla, what are you on about?” He hears a scoff as he traces the fabric of the shirt with his forefinger across Anthony's chest. A bit rough against his baby skin. He's glad he's not modelling this piece of cardboard today.

“Nope. Never.” Anthony flicks the center of Dan's forehead, making him pout. “Now stop feeling me up before-”

A hand comes down, slapping Dan's own away from Anthony's chest. The long fingernails only a few millimetres away from his skin saving Dan from having red painful scratch marks afterwards.

“Hands off my model, Howell.”

Dan rubs his hands pathetically, whines out loud because he can, “Rach!” He points at his now red hand, “That hurts!”

Anthony snickers behind the tall woman, who raises her brow, unamused though the slight lift at the corner of her purple lips says otherwise.

“Good 'cause Grace been looking for you. And you're _here_. Flirting with my models.”

Dan rocks back forth on his heels, grinning widely, “Just havin’ a lil fun here Rach.”

Rachel flicks her hair, “That's after work. Now scram.” She pushes Dan away despite him being the literal giant between the three of them. “I have to work prettying up this lad over here.”

Dan sticks his bottom lip out, and sniffs the air, “I miss the days when y'all listen to me.” He sees Rachel begin picking her brushes and dragging her stool from the table.

“We do hun. We just listen to Grace more. Which you should go to her,“ Rachel points towards the wooden doors, closed firmly shut to keep outsiders from entering.

Their own personal space in this stuffy studio.

“ _Now_ Dan.”

“Yeah yeah,” Dan shuffles towards the door, knocks once and lets himself in.

“Guess who bought some breakfast?” he says in a sing song voice.

Grace pushes back the glasses resting on her nose, replies without looking up from the documents scattering the table, “Did you bring food to bribe me?”

Dan chuckles and place the coffees and muffins on the coffee table at their small lounging space of their office. “Is it working?” he ask cheekily.

Grace lifts her head, eyes squinting and mouth smirking, “Get your ass change up and maybe I'll let this one slide for the hundredth time.”

Dan pushes a rack filled with today's set of clothes towards the dressing room, the floral print shirts swaying as he rolls it past Grace's desk, and mock salutes, “Yes, ma'am.”

“Did you read the emails I've sent to you?” she calls out as Dan fiddles with the sleeves.

“Did you send new ones last night?”

“Yeah about Calvin Klein wanted to-”

“You know I don't work at night Grace.”

“Yeah I know.”

Silence falls in the studio, except the slight rustling of the shirt Dan is trying to put on.

“So Calvin Klein…?”

“The answer’s always a no, Grace”

The whole day passes with a blur. A routine so familiar, Dan barely notices when the photographer from V Magazine strides into his office, camera at hand. He instructs Dan to pose standing up, looking sideways, sitting on a chair. He twirls, angles his hips more, puffs out his chest, widens his stance and makes sure his fingers is visible in the photos, running along teasingly at his chest and hips.

“Maybe this time you could look at the camera. Give them some lip biting. Bedroom eyes,” Grace interjects during out of the shots.

“It doesn't matter much,” Dan shrugs, careful not to interfere the work of a stylist currently adjusting his hair and clothes. Grace passes his water bottle and Dan takes a sip.

He is there to model the current fashionable clothes. His pretty face is just a bonus in his line of work.

“There's a new one I've got just last night actually.” The lights has been switched off. Windows shut. Backdrops neatly stored at the back. Documents still litter here and there on their desk. Dan sighs in relief. Another project complete for the day.

“And it's not our usual designers.”

“Oh?” He inquires, trying not to sound so interested.

“It's a travel company.”

“Oh.”

“They are looking for models.”

“Of course they are.”

“For you to visit touristy places while you'll be sipping champagne on hotel rooftops.”

Dan hums.

“Only it's not just that. The company mainly wants you to be a traveller. Not merely a tourist.”

“And what's the difference?” Dan frowns, locking the doors.

Grace adjust the folders in her arms,“They want you to actually connect. Engage with your surroundings. Leave technology behind for a while.”

“And how am I supposed to take photos then?” Dan crosses his arms, utterly confused.

“They have their own personal photographer. To capture impromptu moments. Moments that are 'real’,” she says, fingers mimicking the quoting gesture.

“They'll pay for all the expenses of the trips you'll be going. All you gotta do is say yes to the photographer, and you'll all set.”

They both step outside the building. The air is warm tonight. Dan hopes it rains soon.

“I'm a fashion model Grace. I bring out the best in the outfits I wear. I don't have the face for,” Dan weakly gestures around, “that kind of stuff.”

“I beg to differ. Look just. Here.” Grace hands him a thick black folder.

“It's their portfolio. The company's best, they say.”

Dan flips through and sees a peek of vibrant blues, yellows and greens.

“Have a look through. See their work. And if you'll still not sure, I can book an appointment for some test shots. Just so you could see how they work.”

“Why would I want to see how they work?” Dan leans against the wall, already feeling the tightness in his chest.

“Well, you'll be traveling with them all the time. They will accompany you for all your trips. Staying invisible but taking pictures of you doing stuff.”

Dan flicks through the folder once again and comes across a picture of a pretty redhead. Their head's thrown back from laughing, arms spreading out wide as they froze in mid air. Colorful paint splashes their white shirt, and at the corner a balloon has exploded green paint, a moment captured before it must have coated them with all the colorful mess. Dan feels the absolute joy radiating from the photo and wishes he could join in.

Another photo and it's the redhead again. Only this time, they are sitting in a field. Grass high above their knees. The orange sunset bounces across their cheekbones, making their eyes somehow sparkling. Simply sitting down with simple sweater and maybe jogging pants.

And yet Dan feels somewhat calming. A soft moment being captured and it extends in the photograph.

“Just think about it. Ok? Goodnight Dan.” Grace spins and leaves with her heels clicking down the pavement.

“Night.” Dan flips the folder to the very first page and scans for the photographer's bio.

Philip Lester is his name.

A single raindrop hits his nose and Dan shuts the folder.

He'll think about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a big challenge if i decide to continue this fic because chaptered fic is something so unfamiliar for me. So tell me if its good? Bad? Tell me things to improve myself! Did you like the first chapter? Tell me what you think! Comment below! Come and [reblog on my tumblr too](http://colormehazelnut.tumblr.com/post/177297108298/the-world-through-my-lens) if you wanna say hi!


End file.
